Automated test equipment (ATE) systems may be configured to provide several different values of current to a device under test (DUT), for example. One method of accommodating various values of current is through an array of current sense resistors and associated switches. When switching between branches of the current sense array, a make-before-break approach may be employed. When closing a switch or opening a switch to transition between branches of the current sense array, a voltage glitch may be generated at the output to the DUT.